Forbidden Kiss
by SuperFreak2
Summary: Kira goes to have a talk with Dukat...not much else to say about it


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount, but the story and the idea is mine.  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place right after the DS9 episode, Sons and Daughters or Favor the Bold. (I'm not sure which one, but it takes place right after the dinner with Kira, Dukat and Ziyal) I didn't like the way Paramount wrote the relationship between Kira and Dukat, so I added my own part.  
  
FORBIDDEN KISS  
  
Major Kira Nerys missed the Federation. She missed the sight of Starfleet personal wandering through the Promande. She missed the sound of Dr. Bashir and Chief O'Brien haggle over the score on their recent game of darts in the back of Quark's bar. But most of all, she missed the sound of Captain Benjamin Sisko's voice. Deep Space Nine just didn't seem like DS9 without Sisko. And it didn't help much that Bajorans were beginning to return to the station. That had just made Kira feel worse.  
  
"Odo, I swear, these gems are perfectly legal." Kira jerked out of her thoughts when she heard Quark's voice. She looked over at the Ferengi, who was gesturing to a small tray of precious looking gems. Across the counter, Security Chief Odo didn't seem too convinced. Kira let a smile slip and took a drink of her raktajino to cover it up. Of course, some things hadn't changed.  
  
"Quark," Odo started. "Last week, the Bajoran Government reported that 35 tolko gems missing from one of the wealthiest families on Bajor. I hate to think that they somehow made there way here…"  
  
"Why, Constable, are you blaming me of obtaining stolen goods and selling them to make a profit?" Quark challenged.  
  
The shapeshifter sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at the bartender. "Trust me, Quark, it wouldn't be the first time."  
  
Kira fought the urge to jump in and help Odo, but restrained herself. Instead, she thought about the night before. She had attended dinner with DS9 new captain, Gul Dukat and his daughter, Ziyal. She didn't want to be there, but had gone only because Ziyal wanted her too. Dinner had been awkward, with only Ziyal to keep up the conversation.  
  
But the 1/2 Cardassian, 1/2 Bajoran went to retrieve the desert, she had left Dukat and the major alone. At first there had been awkward silence until they started talking. Then, suddenly, Kira found herself laughing with Dukat and the tension just sort of slipped away. Kira had lost control of the situation.  
  
And Dukat had taken it from her, and even surprised Kira when he pulled out a gift for her. A real gift, not just a cheap ornament of some kind. It had been a dress, a blue silk dress with crushed gems embedded into it…perfect length, perfect fit…and suddenly Kira couldn't stand not having hold on the situation.  
  
Something had happened. When she looked into the mirror…something had snapped. She had thrown the dress back at him, snarled that he was a…what had she called him? Oh yes. 'An opportunistic power-hungry dictator.' Then she had run out of the quarters, not even saying good-bye to Ziyal.  
  
Kira stared down into her cup as a figure took a stool beside her. She didn't have to look to know it was Odo. "A dress." She mumbled. "A god- damn dress. Why couldn't he have gotten me something cheap? Something meaningless?"  
  
"The dress the meaningful?" Odo sounded hurt.  
  
Kira curled back her lip and shoved the empty cup across the counter. "No- yes-I don't know." She finally looked at Odo. "I really don't know. Still, I could have dealt with something cheap…but a dress…"  
  
"Dukat knows how to get under your skin, major. And I've learned that he uses what he knows to get what he wants." Odo's voice had changed. There was no feeling in it now.  
  
Kira dropped her head. She knew how Odo felt about her, but her feelings for him had always been flustered. At first, he had been an enemy, and then a friend, a comrade. And now...now she couldn't even think straight. The war was confusing enough, her feeling for Odo only added to that.  
  
"Nerys." Kira lifted her eyes to meet Odo's. "What are you going to do? About Dukat?"  
  
Kira sighed and fiddled with her full glass of Klingon coffee that Quark had set before her a minute ago. "I guess I'm going to have to talk to him."  
  
* * *  
  
1 'Chime'  
  
"Come in. Ah, Major Kira, I wasn't expecting you. I have spoken with the Bajoran delegation and they have agreed to allow-"  
  
Kira stepped all way into Dukat's quarters and the doors hissed shut behind her. She was on his turf now. "Actually, I came to talk about last night." She stated this firmly, interrupting the Gul's little report.  
  
Dukat arched an eyebrow. "Last night? What about last night?"  
  
Kira opened her mouth-and stopped. Her mind had gone blank. "I'm sorry that I left without saying good-bye to Ziyal. She wasn't too upset, was she?"  
  
Dukat looked surprise at the turn of events, and replied, "Like you said last night, major, she will get over it." Dukat stepped forward then froze before he got to close, as if Kira might attack him. "Nerys…Kira, have you thought about tonight?"  
  
Tonight? Kira wracked her brain and came up with the answer. Ziyal's celebration for starting an art exhibit on Bajor. At twenty-one-thirty in Dukat's quarters. Taking a deep breath, Kira managed to say, "I will come. It is for Ziyal, after all."  
  
Dukat smiled. "Wonderful. Oh, and what about this?" He picked up a box from a near-by table. The box that contained the blue silk dress that Kira had thrown aside with her own anger. Dukat handed her the box and she stared at it.  
  
"I don't think I can accept that." She finally confessed. "It's lovely, but I can't take it."  
  
"Nonsense." Dukat placed it on the table again and took another step forward. "The celebration is formal, and it would be a pity to waste such a garment." He reached forward and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Tell me you'll wear it and look just as beautiful as you do now."  
  
Kira's voice stuck in her throat. What little control she had left was slipping away and there was nothing for Kira to hold onto. She was trapped at the mercy of a man who was her enemy…  
  
It took Kira nearly two seconds to realize Dukat's lips were pressed against hers. Then all power, all control she had had was gone. Instead of pulling away, Kira found herself coming closer to him, and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss deepened and became more intense. Finally realizing what was really going on, she gently pulled away from Dukat and let her arms drop. They stared each other down and a moment seemed to last forever before Kira couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"I have…" She couldn't finish her sentence, Dukat's eyes were just too much. Abruptly, she turned, grabbed the box with the dress, and fled from the quarters, leaving Dukat alone in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
The corridors felt like a maze as Kira walked, wandering aimlessly around in the Habitat Ring.  
  
Finally, she couldn't walk any longer and came to stop, leaning against a bulkhead. She was surprised to find her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
Damn! Why had she let that happen? She had lost control and ended up in Dukat's arms. Just as the tears threatened to overflow, a shadow passed over her.  
  
"Major? Is everything all right?"  
  
Kira looked up into the face of Jake Sisko. Forcing back tears, she managed to give him what she knew was a flimsy smile. "I'm fine, Jake. I just…found myself missing everyone…"  
  
Jake smiled sadly back. "I know what you mean." Kira knew that the boy-no, not boy, young man, was worried about his father and offered him an even more reassuring smile. Jake looked at her again. "Are you sure you're all right? You're awfully pale…"  
  
Kira put up a hand. "Really Jake, I'll be fine."  
  
Jake looked her over, decided she was telling the truth, and nodded. "OK, it's your call. See you around."  
  
Kira waited until Jake was out of sight before she straightened and took a deep breath. She would go the party that night. She would talk to the Cardassians, maybe get into some arguments, but she wouldn't tell anyone what happened between her and Dukat. Not ever.  
  
But first she had to put this dress in her quarters and then…and then seek out a friend.  
  
Taking another deep breath to calm herself, Kira went looking for Odo. 


End file.
